


Fine

by BrosleCub12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosleCub12/pseuds/BrosleCub12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sorry I can't do more.</i> 221b fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Standard 221b fic; not much to report. Based on a lovely little moment I had with a friend some time ago. :)

‘Sorry I can’t do more,’ Sherlock murmurs; he’s standing by the window, looking out with his violin in hand, randomly twiddling with the fiddle. John glances up from where he’s been almost half-asleep on his chair, a cup of cooling tea that Sherlock made him in his hands, almost slipping.

‘Hm?’

‘Sorry I’m,’ Sherlock looks around; meets John’s gaze with something like discomfort. ‘Not good at all. _This.’_

He waves the fiddle in a circle, indicating the room, his eyes on the mantelpiece where the photos are; more specifically, the wedding photo of John and Mary. The space Mary’s left behind: no more cheeky one-liners or winks; no cups of tea; Jaffa Cakes that Sherlock used to smuggle to her when she was eating for two, gone.

He gazes up at the photo for a long time; Sherlock in turn looks back out of the window, plucking his violin and focusing on the black.

Abruptly – but carefully – the violin is plucked out of his hands and he watches as John lays it gently – almost reverently – onto the desk-chair.

‘Come on,’ he commands softly, gesturing Sherlock forwards. ‘Hug.’

Sherlock says nothing; steps across. John folds his arms around him and holds him close, laying his head against Sherlock’s shirt.

‘It’s fine,’ he reassures, beneath Sherlock’s chin. ‘I know you’re doing your best.’

*


End file.
